FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the fabrication of electrochemical cells generally. Specifically, it is concerned with a method of fabricating electrochemical cells from sub-assemblies of novel construction and with the novel structure of the resultant electrical chemical cells themselves. In a preferred embodiment, the active anode and cathode materials of such cells are lithium anode materials and halogen cathode materials such as iodine or a polyiodide contained in an organic component material such as polyvinylpyridine or poly-2-vinylpyridine may be included between the anode proper and the cathode proper.
In the past, such cells making use of such halogen cathode materials have been assembled within a container. The molten cathode material was poured through an opening in the cell container after its main structural components had been assembled within the cell container. Thereafter, the fill opening was sealed. For purposes of this invention the term "fluid" is meant to describe any cathode component material capable of flowing during at least some step of cell fabrication. The following listed U.S. patents show various lithium-halogen batteries or electrochemical cells making use of cell containers into which a fluid cathode component is introduced into the container through a filler opening: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,833; 4,135,519; 4,132,836; 4,166,887 and 4,211,832. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,217,403 and 3,874,929.
Other electrochemical cells incorporating different components may make use of this invention. It should be understood for purposes of this invention that the fluid component used needs to be in fluid form only at the time of cell fabrication or assembly. Thereafter it may solidify for cell operation.